


Ahsoka Tano's Day Off

by lesbianvampire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Femslash, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianvampire/pseuds/lesbianvampire
Summary: Ahsoka convinces Barriss to ditch school with her for a day.





	Ahsoka Tano's Day Off

Barriss tugged the brush through her hair. She wondered how just a few hours of sleep could create so many tangles. Fortunately, no one would see her messy hair with her hijab covering it. She had just finished wrapping a dark green scarf around her head when her phone buzzed from its place on her dresser. The screen showed a text from “Aza,” her nickname for Ahsoka. She swiped open her phone. 

 

Aza  
meet me at rainbow park if ur down for an adventure today ;) 

You  
An adventure? You mean skipping school? I dont think my grades can handle that

Aza  
your grades could handle a landslide!!!!  
cmon just one day  
its gonna be good!!!  
pretty pretty please?  
i promise if u dont like it we can go back

You  
Alright. Just for today

Aza  
yesss!!!!!!!  
love u greenbean

You  
You too 

 

Barriss blinked at her phone. She hoped she wouldn’t regret this. 

After performing her early morning prayers, she hopped downstairs for breakfast, her skirt swishing around her ankles. Luminara was already in the kitchen, buttering toast. She smiled when she saw Barriss. 

“Good morning, sweetie! I made breakfast.”

“Thanks so much!” Barriss gave her foster mother a quick hug and took a slice of toast.  
“You have a good day at school now! Study hard!” Luminara called after Barriss, who grabbed her schoolbag and slung it across her shoulder. 

“I will!” Barriss called out. She felt a pang of guilt as she stepped into her shoes and out the door, knowing that she was lying. She would make sure to study extra that night to make up for whatever she missed in class. 

Barriss enjoyed walking to school in the morning. The cool air woke her up, got her blood running and made her feel present and alive. She munched on her toast thoughtfully. Rainbow Park was right by the school, so in theory she could stop by, say hello to Ahsoka, and continue on to the school without being late for class; but she knew she wouldn’t let down Ahsoka like that. She may have been one of Barriss’ more impulsive friends, but good things tended to arise out of that impulsivity. It was one of the reasons Barriss was so glad to be friends with her. 

And there were other reasons, too… 

Barriss licked the crumbs off of her fingers and sized up Rainbow Park. The complex, plastic play structure brought back childhood memories of pretend wars and battles. Now it was barren save for one teenage girl hanging upside down on the monkey bars. 

“Hey, Aza!” 

Ahsoka swung down from the structure and grinned widely at Barriss. “Hey! You made it!”

“Sure did.” Barriss shifted her weight from foot to foot. Ahsoka looked lovely as usual, with her blue hair up in space buns and a smile on her face. She also lacked a schoolbag. “You didn’t bring your backpack?”

“Nah, figured I didn’t need it. Aunt Padme was okay with me skipping school for a day.”

Barriss sighed. “Of course she was.” She liked Padme, but sometimes she wished her own foster mother was so lax about school. Then again, Barriss wasn’t sure what she would do if she wasn’t so focused on school all the time. 

“So, I figured we’d go down to the farmer’s market to get a smoothie, and maybe look around.” Ahsoka stuck her hands in the pockets of her cargo pants. 

“That’s your big adventure? The farmer’s market?” Barriss teased. 

“Hey, it’s better than sitting in chemistry for two hours.” Ahsoka made a face.

“You can learn a lot in chemistry,” Barriss observed. “For example, did you know that wavelengths of light -”

“Blah, blah,” Ahsoka covered her ears. “Save it for the SATs, greenbean.” 

Barriss giggled at Ahsoka’s antics. “Okay.” 

The pair began walking away from the school and further downtown. Barriss felt her conscience tugging her toward the precalculus classroom where she was supposed to attend first period, and she tried to put it out of her mind.

“So, why just us?” Barriss asked. _Not that I mind_ , she added mentally. 

Ahsoka shrugged casually. “I just didn’t feel like inviting the others. I adore Riyo, but sometimes she worries too much.”

“And I don’t?” Barriss found that unlikely.

Ahsoka scratched her head. “You do, but you still go along with everything. That’s why it’s so fun to hang out with you.” 

Barriss looked away, trying not to smile and hoping the cool air would hide her blush. 

“Steela’s fun too,” Ahsoka continued, “but if I invited her, she’d invite Lux, and I can’t stand that guy!”

“That makes two of us,” Barriss replied, wrinkling her nose at the thought of the pasty-faced boy. 

“Right!” Ahsoka exclaimed. “I mean, I’m glad she’s happy together with him, but I just don’t know if he’s good enough for her.” 

Barriss looked up at the cloudy sky thoughtfully, then back at Ahsoka. “Sometimes your friends make choices that you don’t approve of, but you still have to be there for them, because that’s the best you can do.” 

Ahsoka nodded. “I think you’re right. You’re so smart!” She threw an arm around Barriss’ shoulders.

Barriss rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Please.” 

“I mean it! You’re, like, academically in the top five percent of the class. And you’re good at friend stuff, too. You’re the whole package!”

Barriss blushed. “Well, there are a lot of people who are good at studies, and I only have a few friends. Not everyone has your spunk, and-”

“Careful!” Ahsoka warned. “Broken glass up ahead.” She gripped Barriss’ shoulders and steered her away from the shards of glass. The gesture was so tender, Barriss’ heart felt like it had melted into a puddle that dripped all the way down to her sneakers. 

“Th-thanks,” she murmured. 

Ahsoka gave her shoulder a squeeze. “What are friends for?”

The two of them reached the farmer’s market, which was full of little booths selling fruit, nuts, vegetables, and other delectable delights. The area bustled with people, mostly adults. Intimidated by the crowd, Barriss stayed close to Ahsoka, who quickly located a smoothie stand. They stood in line, and Ahsoka pulled out her phone. 

“Steela wants to know where we are,” said Ahsoka, thumbing through her phone. “Should I tell her?”

“No,” said Barriss, “let’s keep it a secret for a little while longer.” 

“I like the way you think, greenbean.” 

When it was their turn in line, Ahsoka ordered a pineapple-mango smoothie for herself and an apple-peach smoothie for Barriss. Though Barriss was capable of ordering for herself, she appreciated how Ahsoka knew exactly what she wanted. Ahsoka dug through the many pockets of her cargo pants and came up empty. She shot Barriss a panicked glance. Barriss chuckled and retrieved her own wallet from her schoolbag. Once both drinks were ready and paid for, the two girls sat down on a nearby bench, just far enough from the crowd. 

Barriss sipped her smoothie, enjoying the sweet and tangy tastes on her tongue. Her breakfast toast hadn’t been all that filling, and she was grateful to have something else to fill her belly. Next to her, Ahsoka appeared to be deep in thought. She kept absentmindedly tapping the side of her cup and staring off into space. She was quiet for so long, Barriss started to worry. It wasn’t like Ahsoka to stay silent. 

She was about to speak up when Ahsoka broke the silence instead. “I didn’t tell you the whole truth of why I wanted to skip school today. I’m sorry for that.”

“That’s okay,” Barriss reassured, hoping to coax Ahsoka into elaborating. 

“The truth is….” Ahsoka looked down at the cup in her hands, her shoulders slumping. “I’ve, um, been doing really bad in school lately. Like, really bad. I can’t seem to keep up with the lessons in chemistry and math, and I spend so much time worrying over those classes that my grades for all my other classes are going down too. I just got so frustrated that I thought taking a day off from school altogether might help clear my mind. But I didn’t want to be alone.” 

“So you brought me,” Barriss murmured. 

Ahsoka nodded. “It means a lot that you would ditch school for me even on such short notice.”

“Now listen, Tano, I’m not planning on making this a habit, by any means,” Barriss nudged Ahsoka’s shoulder playfully. “And neither should you.” 

Ahsoka shook her head and smiled ruefully. “Trust me, I won’t. I just don’t know what to do. I haven’t even told Padme yet. I don’t want to disappoint her.” 

“Maybe you should. I know it’s frightening, but she might be able to help, or at least find you someone who can.”

“You mean like a tutor?” Ahsoka fiddled with her straw. “I’ve thought about that, but I don’t even know if it would help.”

“Well, it certainly can’t hurt,” Barriss replied. A thought struck her. “And hey, maybe I could tutor you! I know those subjects pretty well.”

“You’d do that for me?” Ahsoka asked.

Barriss took Ahsoka’s hand and squeezed it. “What are friends for?” 

“You’re right.” Ahsoka chuckled, a sound that made Barriss’ heart lift. “Wow, I sure feel like a dummy now, huh? Some adventure this is.” 

“I wouldn’t call it a complete failure.” Barriss lifted her almost-empty smoothie cup. “I always have fun when I’m with you.” 

“Me too,” Ahsoka replied. “I mean, with you. Now when I’m with me, that would be, um…” She stopped when she saw Barriss giggle. 

“But really,” Barriss resumed, “we should probably head back to school soon. You don’t want to get even more behind on your schoolwork.”

“Good point.” Ahsoka stood and offered her hand to Barriss. “Care to join me on a mid-morning stroll back whence we came, my dearest bosom friend?” 

“I most certainly would, my beloved compatriot.” She took Ahsoka’s hand and thought she sensed the strings of hope pulling the two of them forward, together.


End file.
